


Fish In The Sea

by bloodrunsred



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Angst, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt Adrien Agreste, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Kidnapping, Mermaid Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, POV Adrien Agreste, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Protect Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodrunsred/pseuds/bloodrunsred
Summary: Adrien was on the hunt for the Mer who killed his mother.Marinette didn't know how she got tangled up with Captain Chat Noir, but she needed to escape.





	1. Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nevervescent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevervescent/gifts).



> hi all!! this was meant to be a oneshot mermaids/enemies au, for my 'Fools in Love' Marichat drabble collection.
> 
> I got carried away, so this is my gift to Nevervescent, who inspired me to mash the aus together, hope you love it!
> 
> Any questions, requests for stuff to happen in the next chapter (if yall want me to do another), etc lemme know in the comments!!

  

The sky was grey and dotted with dark clouds, the wind growing fiercer before Chat's eyes. The masked pirate cursed before turning his attention to his ship.

  
“Crew! Get ready for some fucking rain!” He called, smirking slightly as the lads started running around, fetching heavier coats and finishing their chores. He beckoned to his first mate, who immediately started towards him, fiancée in tow.

  
“Yes, Captain?” Nino grinned, slinging an arm around Alya, his beau. “Need somethin'?”

  
Chat stared at the pair, debating whether Alya should stay around. He did call Nino, after all. Then again, Alya was an ex-journalist and would probably know what he'd told Nino within an hour.

  
“Keep a close look on the waters,” Chat offered stiffly, “there have been reports of a Mer, just near here.”

  
Nino looked at his friend and fiancée, wary. Alya just stared at her captain with unrestrained curiosity in her eyes.

  
“Is it dangerous?” She smiled widely, with her reporter face firmly on.

  
“We can't be sure of anything,” a frown twisted Chat's face, “that's why Nino will be keeping a lookout. We all know Mers are more active during storms.”

  
The pair nodded. They had heard the tales of the people gone missing, sailors finding the occasional chewed up hand or limb.

  
Horror stories.

  
Alya kissed Nino’s cheek and ran off to tend to her pet. Foxes were a pain to keep on board, but at least it got on well enough with Plagg, the ships cat.

  
“Adrien.” Nino started.

  
“Don't call me that, Nino.” Chat glared at his oldest friend.

  
Nino backed down. “Fine. What do you actually want me to do? I know when you're not telling me everything.”

  
Adrien was often astounded by how astute his first mate was, since he did show his carefree attitude more than anything.

  
“My mother-" Adrien growled at the very thought, clawed gloves (apart if his powers, gifted by Bastet and other felines – to protect and attack) scraping against wood- “was killed by a Mer. Father told me a lot of details, and I hated it.”

  
“What are you saying we do, Adr – Captain?” Nino asked, tripping over Chat's title briefly.

  
Adrien chuckled.

  
“We're going to catch the Mer,” Adrien smirked, “Mers are territorial, so this should be the same one that killed my mother. An eye for an eye.”

  
Nino swallowed, nervous and fearful.“Kill a Mer? And the same one that killed her, that's impossible, c'mon let's just-"

  
“Do you think Mers can feel the pain of losing one of their own? Do you think they have families?” Adrien cut him off, “I hope they do. I hope I hurt at least one of them like they hurt me and my mother.”

  
Nino closed his eyes, feeling a throbbing in his temple start up. This was not going to end well. At all.

  
“C'mon, mate,” Nino pleaded, “this isn't a good plan.”

  
Adrien laughed and slapped Nino on the back.

  
“Buck up, Nino!” He laughed. “We're going to kill a Mer today!”

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette was yawning as she swam through a huge school of fish, idly reaching a hand out to pet one of the larger ones. She picked up some kelp as she twirled through a forest, stopping as a bright and shiny object caught her attention.

  
She cooed over the golden vase, making herself a mental reminder to stop by and get some plants for her maman.

  
She spotted some eggs (cod maybe? She was too tired to really care) and swooped to pick them up, laughing at the fish that tried to stop her.

  
She looked at her acquired objects critically, deciding that she had everything she went out after.

  
“Tikki!” Marinette called out, smiling brightly as the gorgeous Spotted Handfish slowly swam up to her. Tikki was a very special fish, being endangered and a bright red. Her species were a brown or green, red was unheard of and basically impossible.

  
She was a gift from Amphitrite.

  
She was Marinette's little secret.

  
She opened her bag (just a little fabric one she had found floating along the waters surface) for Tikki, full of shrimp for her to munch on.

  
She sped up and got home as fast as she could – getting the flowery decorations for the vase had taken longer than she had planned.

  
“Oh, Marinette!” Sabine smiled toothily, short white tail moving gracefully, drawing the eyes to the splashes of orange. “Did you get everything, dear?”

  
“Yes, maman. Where's papa?” Marinette set her collection down, long pink tail curling around her mothers as they hugged.

  
“Scaring off one of the Carnivorous,” Sabine rolled her eyes fondly, “I have nothing against the lifestyle, but it gives our home a bad reputation!”

  
Marinette smiled in agreement. The different types of Mer ate different foods. Marinette and her family preferred fish eggs and kelp – they were all adept at making the ingredients into amazing and sustainable goods.

  
Other Mers ate sailors – good riddance, sailors were thieving scoundrels – and other large predators. They were all friendly, but going into another's territory to hunt was disrespectful to say in the least.

  
“Oh, here, maman,” Marinette presented the vase, “for you!”

  
Sabine hugged her again, smiling even wider.

  
“Oh, it's lovely!” She spoke. “You didn't go to the surface for this, did you? Sailors are dangerous, you know what I say-"

  
“That if one gets near me, I kill it and swim away.” Marinette interrupted, the phrase familiar.

  
“I'm serious! The ones that look for us talk about markets! Selling our tears and scales! There's a boat above us now, and I don't want you hurt.”

  
“I won't get hurt, they've never caught one of our kind before. They want to sell us on superstition.” Humans were greedy and spiteful, willing to kill for money while even Mers only killed for food.

  
“I know,” the older woman sighed, “I just want you safe.”

  
“I know,” Marinette smiled and kissed her on the head, “I love you for it.”

  
Their almost daily occurring conversation over, Sabine waved her off. Marinette swam up, hastily tied pigtails floating behind her.

Their stone and wood house was beautiful, in Marinette's opinion, her parents having created it before she was even born.

  
As soon as she reached her room that was decorated with a variety of stuff humans dropped over their ships, she swam out the window. She murmured a prayer and turned to her red companion.

  
“Tikki,” she smiled sweetly, “Spots on.” Tikki was absorbed into Amphitrites earrings, granting Marinette a red spotted tail, speed, and the spots that covered most of her face.

Her powers were gifted from the gods, from the goddess of saltwater in order to be her kingdoms knight. She was chosen to protect the seals and dolphins and everything from outside forces. From enemies of Poseidon and his Consort.

  
Most gods did the same, gifting their creations with the power to protect all their others thpugh she had never met another. She was a mystery and her powers were a mystery – a lot of Mers would just use the earrings to help with their hunting.

  
She shot up, gills moving rapidly. In her other form, her black scales reached from her fingers to her elbows, creating a stark contrast with her skin.

  
Her ‘mask' of sorts was a collection of red scales, dotted with the occasional black. Her fins were much longer as well, to aid her with speed. Her teeth were small and sharp, ready to tear into any predator or enemy that tried to challenge her.

  
She reached the large boat, and for a little joke as well as revenge for crossing her territory, she cut the nets in the water. The nets released tons of fish (and good, if they wanted their dinner they could work for it!), and she muffled a giggle as the sailors shouted and cursed in surprise.

  
It was funny.

  
And, as she peered up to view their reactions through the murky water, she failed to notice the large hook coming up behind her.

 

* * *

 

 

Chat rushed to the main deck as his crew started shouting in surprise, cursing the heavens and rotten luck. He saw their fishnets, empty and torn in several places.

  
“Nino, I said keep an eye on the water!” He shouted, looking over the edge and seeing a flash of red. It wasn't from any fish or shark he had heard of before, which left just one feasible culprit.

  
The Mer.

  
Ignoring Nino's shout of, “I did!” He raced to grab the large hook on a rod.

  
A Mer would tear through a net, no problem, but a metal rod would be much harder. Especially when it was hooked in its scales or skin.

  
“Nino, help me!” He shouted, crew watching them in confused anticipation now.

  
Nino rushed over and they guided the elongated rod into the water, Chat praying that his usually bad luck would turn around. A sudden weight gave him a little hope, and he quickly yanked it out of the water and onto the deck.

  
An unholy screech split the air, the humans on board screaming as a black and red monster splattered onto the wooden boards.

The she-demon ripped the hook from where it was lodged in her tail, and scuttled backwards as though to throw herself over the side.

  
Chat stepped forwards quickly, manic grin on his face as he grabbed her by her blue hair, claws scratching at her scalp. He dragged her forwards and threw her in front of his crew. She snarled, and they drew back in fear.

  
She straightened suddenly, throwing everyone off guard. She pushed her hair back, exposing beautiful, big blue eyes. The wind picked up and she opened her mouth, causing everyone to yell, scrambling to shove anything in their ears to block any spell she could weave.

  
She started to say - sing – a little rhyme.

 

  
_“A bunch of pretty mermaids_

  
_Swimming in the sea_

  
_I love you, sailor_

  
_Do you love me?”_

 

  
Some weren't as fast as others, and one particularly young cabin boy stumbled over to the tailed girl.

  
Chat grabbed his sword, baton safely by his side to be used as a last resort.

  
“Step out of the way, Nathaniel.” He snarled, glaring at the mermaid who had the redheaded boy entranced.

  
“No!” Nathaniel yelled, arms wrapped the Mers waist. “I love her!”

  
“Nathaniel,” the demon cooed, stroking his cheek, “do you really love me?”

  
Marinette knew it was underhanded, but she managed to get into a situation no Mer had before. After her mother had warned her! She owed it to her maman to escape, and get back home.

  
“Yes,” Nathaniel turned his full attention to the goddess before him, “do you love me?”

  


“Of course I do,” she smiled, “but if you really loved me, you'd put me back in the water.”

  
Nathaniel faltered.

  
“B-but what about me?” The boy looked as though he was on the verge of tears which caused Chat to tighten his grip on his sword.

“Oh, you can come with me!” She offered the simple solution. Nathaniel picked her up, turning his back to the rest of the people on board.

  
Big mistake.

  
Chat delivered a quick thump to the back of Nathaniel’s head, and the boy slumped over, dropping the Mer as he himself fell.

  
He'd wake with a splitting headache, but it was better than death. He grabbed the red tail of the mermaid and dragged her back. When she didn't protest, he looked at her.

She had knocked her head on something, he noticed as he saw some blood oozing near her temple. He cursed.

  
“She's out fucking cold,” he dropped her tail, “someone take her down below deck so I can question the bitch later. “

  
No one moved.

  
“Now!” He barked.

  
Everyone burst into a flurry of movement, someone carrying Nathaniel to his bunk, another person dragging the predator down, away from the storm of swirling winds and black clouds. The sky gave a loud rumble as the Mer was dragged down, as though angry with her capture. Adrien couldn't care less about the angry sky, though. He could finally get his revenge.

  
“Where do you want ‘er, Captain?” The man called out, sound muffled by the wood between them but still loud enough to break Chat from his thoughts.

  
Chat growled.

  
“Throw it in my room! I don't want it escaping!”

  
They obeyed and he sat down, Nino crouching next to him.

  
“Wow.” Nino finally spoke. “That was a shit-show.”

  
Adrien snorted.

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette woke up on a cold, hard floor. Her head was aching, and she felt dehydrated – her scales were dry and peeling from rubbing on the floor as well as being out of her ocean.

  
A knock sounded, causing her head to snap up and her eyes to widen in fear. She was out of her element. She was a fish out of water - pun intended. She made really bad joes when she was upset. She blamde her father.

  
Her earrings had helped her adapt to being out of the water, thankfully, so she could only assume she had developed lungs or some other way of breathing for longer than Mers were usually able. They could go to the surface, after all, but thew time length was debatable. She couldn't be sure if it would last forever.

  
“Hello?” A girl walked in with a tray of...food? Torture devices? Marinette couldn't be sure. She noticed Marinette backing away. “Oh, no! I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Alya, by the way.”

  
The girl stood proud and strong, but smiled kindly down at the Mer.

  
“Why do you give your name away?”

Marinette didn't want to speak to the human keeping her captive, but names were sacred and powerful.

  
It was a great sign of trust to be granted it, and it helped Marinette relax, just a little. This was someone that was respecting her, allowing her to keep her name in a way many Mers would not allow.

  
Alya hummed thoughtfully. “What else would you call me by?”

  
“Your men called me Mer. I thought it was custom to refer to others by their status or title. Alya.” The gitl's name was added on as an afterthought.

  
“Nope! Not unless they're really important, like the captain. He doesn't even use his real name, ever!”

  
Marinette hissed.

  
“Was your captain the sailor that hooked me out of the water? I shall claw his eyes out!” Marinette growled, displaying her teeth and clenching her fists.

  
Alya laughed nervously.

  
“Do you have a name then, girl?” The human female, Alya, asked her.

  
Marinette debated her answer. It would be rude to not give Alya her name in return, but she didn't know her that well. She could be fishing for power or information to hold over her!

  
“I...am Marinette.”

  
“Wow, Marinette I love your tail! It looks like a ladybug!”

  
Marinette frowned to herself. “What is a ladybug?”

  
Alya gasped happily. “Oh. My. Goodness, I'm going to teach you everything about the human world, we're going to have so much fun!”

  
Alya's happiness was contagious, but Marinette was so sad.

  
She grabbed at Alya's hands and pleaded with her. She didn't know why she didn't start with begging, but she supposed it was never too late. She knew she was intimidating as a warrior, which could work against her; she looked and acted so much younger when she was just being herself. Being Marinette. Cold washed over her as she thought of something. What if she escaped and, one day, Alya spotted her as the warrior and called her by her name? No, she thought to herself, I'm going to have to kill her.

  
“Please, let me go! I have a family, I need to look after them! I'll die up here, please, Alya!” She didn't think it would work, but she had to try before she detransformed. Or before Alya found out she was probably going to kill her. Maybe she could ask her grandma to eat her? No, then she would need to say why. Tikki was going to die and she was going to die and then she was going to spend her time being tortured in the Underworld for her failures!

  
Tikki wouldn't survive it. That was just a cold, hard fact.

  
Alya looked uncomfortable, and opened her mouth as the captain stormed in.

  
“Leave it.” The murderous sailor snarled at Alya, who looked so miserable. She started walking away, quietly and slowly as if the Captain might change his mind..

  
“Alya! Alya, you can't tell them who I am! Not my name, please!” She knew the human had heard her, but whether she would listen was a whole other question.

  
The door shut, and Marinette hissed threateningly at the human who dared attack her, Amphitrite’s chosen. Dared steal her away.

  
She looked him, up and down.

  


He was handsome, for a human.

  
He too wore a mask, of black material. He was dressed in all black, and she noticed the goggles that were strung around his neck.

“You murdered my mother, beast.” He smiled, far too nicely, “now you can tell me what you did to her, and I'll do it to you. Deal?”

  
He started walking around her, reminding her of a shark who had cornered a fat little seal.

  
“I don't know what you speak of, human,” she held her claws out, too hurt to move but ready to defend herself, “don't try and pretend this is for anything but to satisfy your greed and hatred.”

  
He laughed, dark and mean.

  
“Did you rip her apart? Eat her? Drown her?” He drew his sword, admiring it. “I doubt I could drown you in water, but perhaps seeing you choke on your blood will satisfy me.”

  
She swallowed.

  
She was painfully out of her depth.

  
She was scared.

  
She was going to cry.

  
“I don't know your mother!” She cried. “It wasn't me, I don't eat humans!”

  
He froze, but soon continued his pacing. “Don't lie to me, I know your kind!” He pointed his sword at her, blade glinting in the small amount of sun streaming through a window.

  
“Please, I promise you, I don't know who killed your maman, but mine is waiting for me to come home! She'll be so worried.” Marinette started crying. She couldn't help it! She was still young, and the this wasn't what she normally did. She settled territorial disputes, made sure everything in the ocean was working as it should.

  
She didn't know what it was she could do now. She wasn't in the ocean, and it seemed this was only going to end in bloodshed.

  
She did what she was always taught to do when a human approached her, or was close enough to hurt her. It was something taught as an instinct, as a last resort. No one actually believed they would have to use it in defence, but Marinette always defied expectations.

She tried a song again.

 

  
_“Come now, pretty sailor,_

  
_I'm a child at your feet_

  
_Listen, little sailor,_

  
_One you have hurt and beat_

  
_Release me, darling sailor,_

  
_And all your dreams come true_

  
_For I, my daring sailor, will love you"_

 

  
She looked to see a reaction, but was sorely disappointed and shocked when he yawned and showed her the wax he had plugged his ears with.

  
Without her song, with her in pain, he could kill her. There was wood stuck between her scales, and she whimpered as they were jostled by the movements of the ship.

  
“Your songs bore me, _princess,_ ” he toyed with the pearls in her hair, “now, you'll tell me the truth, or you have do something you don't want to do.”

  
She was a Mer, a chosen of a goddess, powerful and more beautiful than any human alive, she was no liar. It was insulting.

  
“I don't lie!”

  
He sighed, as though severely saddened by her words. He was a faker, a liar and he had the gall to disrespect her with the same title.

  


“So, darling. I've heard tales of humans tricking your people into blood bonds. Heard of them?” Marinette stiffened.

A blood bond was everything. Blood was powerful, and some humans realised and took advantage.

  
Tying blood, a life force to another was dangerous and painful. The Mers in blood bonds weren't able to harm their human without feeling the pain ten times over. They were easily enslaved, and killed themselves to escape the humans, killing both of them. Humans dying just caused mermaids great pain for a long while. Mers were stronger. More powerful. Could stand more.

  
“You won't get my blood.” She whispered, heart pounding in her ears.

  
“I already have it,” he waved a vial in her face. It contained just a little blood, a few drops at most. But it was enough, “you took a nasty hit to your head.”

  
“You're cruel.” Marinette was horrified. How despicable do you have to be, to harm someone like that. And for what? Misplaced revenge?

  
She imagined if it were her mother, killed by a sailor.

  
She would murder the sailor.

  
Would she be the same as the captain? He was lost in his fear, drowning in his pain to the point of him not even bothering to hear what she had to say.

“No. I'm a survivor. I raised this ship from nothing. I have no family – which is partially your fault – I was nothing. But I was strong enough to do more, which is better than anything you've ever done, witch.”

  
A dark-skinned man interrupted the two, and she was soon left to her own devices. She dragged herself over to the window. It was too small for her to fit through, but perfect for –

  
“Tikki, spots off.” She caught the endangered fish, and promptly threw her out the window, breathing a sigh of relief as she heard a splash.

  
Tikki was safe, and hopefully she looked more appealing or at least less threatening to the sailor.

  
She mussed up her hair, clutching her little bag to her body. She knew she looked very different; the pink made her look soft, and her skin appeared darker with no bright or dark colours to contrast - though she was still quite pale. Her injuries had been left behind in her other, stronger scales.

  
She looked small. She knew it. 

  
She shrunk down as a thump sounded in the hall. A member of the crew – she didn't know names – gaped at her before yelling.

  
“There's a different mermaid! It's bloody witchcraft!”

  
At his shout, the captain ran towards the room.

  
He skidded to a halt by the boy, eyes furious. He snarled, claws taking a chunk out of the door frame.

  
He snarled at her. “What happened to the other one?”

  
Marinette curled in on herself, totally different to how she held herself when covered in spots. Then, like lightning, realisation hit her.

 

 

They didn't realise it was her.

 

 

She could work with that.


	2. Just a Little Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i had a really rough day, so if you feel like leaving a comment or kudos, that would probably really brighten my spirits.

 

“I won't ask again! What happened to the other Mer?” His voice was ice and his glare was even colder; Marinette shivered where she sat, not even having to fake her fear.

  
“I-I don't know!” Her voice trembled, skin ashy and pale because _theyweregoingtofindoutitwasherandhurtherand_ -

“How can you not know?” It was the captains first mate that spoke, tone showing his disbelief. He looked, at first glance, gullible and easy to trick, but Marinette was extremely good at peering into one's depths.

  
He was suspicious of her, and that wouldn't do.

  
“What colour was she?” Marinette asked, buying just a little more time to come up with a lie. “I mean her tail and her scales.”

  
“Her tail was red with black spots, and her skin – scales were mixtures of those colours.” The captain answered promptly, looking painfully curious as to where her questions were leading.

  
Marinette let out a dramatic gasp and plastered herself against the wall. The whole point was to make herself seem as different from herself as possible, after all.

  
Easy.

  
“The Ladybug was here? On this boat?” She hissed, remembering the word human Alya told her before. Chat blinked.

  
“I suppose so.” He allowed, staring her down as though trying to reach into her soul for her secrets. “What of it?”

  
She shuddered dramatically. “Ladybug is the Mer chosen by the Gods! No creature in the sea could come close to her beauty, her power, her songs!” Perhaps she was laying the cream on a little thick, but the little black cat was lapping it all up.

  
“Oh?” He purred, waving his men away as he stalked closer. “Do you know where the little treasure is? I need her for some very personal...business.” He crouched down to be eye level with her, baring his teeth in what one might consider a grin.

She flinched away.

  
“I'm...I'm not sure.” She didn't dare breathe as he cupped her chin, claws resting lightly against her cheek. He stared into her eyes and she looked back, unwavering. He must have come to the conclusion that she was telling the truth, because he dropped her face with a sigh.

  
“There is nothing more you can tell me?” He asked, looking at her pleasantly. His smile put her on edge, but she assumed that he was succumbing to her looks; few men didn't.

  
“Nothing,” she confirmed, squirming excitedly on the inside, “will you let me go now, my sailor?” She smiled up at him, pale hand reaching up to stroke his tanned face.  
He hummed, looking mock thoughtful.

  
Her heart sank.

  
“Nah.” He whistled for one of his followers. “Make sushi out of her.” He nodded to the boy – Nathaniel, her mind reminded her – who looked all too pleased with his orders. Chat headed for the door.

  
“Yes, Captain!” He spoke, moving to grab Marinette by her tail – further from her claws and easy enough to drag her by. 

She panicked.

  
“No! No, Captain, wait!” She cried, crawling away from the redhead as fast as she was able. “I'll help you! I'll help you find her!”

  


Chat stopped, dead in his tracks. He didn't bother turning to the mermaid as he considered his options.

  
She could be lying. But, she was outnumbered, in pain and afraid. He could gain everything from her, or lose his chance with her death. Marinette could see the cogs turning behind his eyes and knew she had won.

  
“Oh?” He asked, waiting for her to elaborate.

  
She swallowed and he could tell she was nervous from the way her tail was thrashing on the wood, the sound of her voice.

  
“She's...powerful, she probably used magic to escape. But, all magic has a price, a toll to pay; I'm the sacrifice.” The words were true, but meaningless in the circumstances. She was young still, she hadn't learned how to summon storms or turn to foam yet.

Otherwise, she would have been long gone.

  
“What does that have to do with anything!” Nathaniel demanded, causing Marinette to flinch, just a little.

  
He quieted and blushed in embarrassment as Chat waved him away.

  
“I know Merfolk, better than anyone on this ship! I'm your best bet at stealing her again.”

  
Chat laughed.

  
“Nino! Get our darling Mer to the bath and have Alya brought back!” He shouted.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Nino couldn't have been older than sixteen, with his odd eyeglasses and lopsided cap.

  


He hoisted her up and she didn't fight him, for she wanted to give them no reason to kill her.

  
Once they were safely away from the captain and he had started running the bath, she started asking him the questions burning in her soul.

  
“What are those things that cover your eyes?” She questioned. “Wouldn't they hinder your sight?”

  
He laughed lightly, putting her at ease with the warm sound.

  
“No,” He threw some salt into the water, “I can't see without ‘em.”

  
She gaped at him. “What's wrong with your eyes? How does the glass help?”

  
“I dunno, just something that happens. The glass magnifies things for me,” he glanced at her and then looked away, coughing slightly, “don't Mers have seeing problems?”

  
“Never!” She shook her head. “We need strong vision to hunt and see through the waters.”

  
He nodded as he lifted her up (and he was incredibly strong for such a fragile looking human) and placed her gently in the tub.

  
“Makes sense.” He blushed again. “Uh...would you like a shirt or coat? The captain has a few you could borrow.”

  
She tilted her head. “A coat? Why?”  


  
He coughed. “I didn't notice before that your – ahem – chest was exposed before.” 

“Is this another strange human custom?” She laughed, encouraged by his obvious discomfort.

  
“Uh – uh, yeah, I guess?” He shifted, as though he wanted to run away but was too curious to go through with it. “The other one – Ladybug – had scales over there.”

  
“Yes. She's a soldier, made for combat. She couldn't defend herself with such a vulnerable area exposed.”

  
Nino nodded.

  
“I'll just get you a coat then.”

  
And he bolted.

  
She shrugged to herself, confused by the humans to the point of not even bothering to care. She leaned her head back, soaking her hair in the water. She slowly lowered herself down, until her head was half submerged, only huge eyes visible.

  
In the dim lighting, she allowed her pupils to expand until the black swallowed the blue. She opened her mouth underwater and snapped it open and shut a few times, experimentally. Without Tikki, she was all but defenceless but she refused to be reduced to prey.

  
She was a strong, graceful predator and one of the most feared creatures in history. She would be fine.

  
She hissed as someone knocked quietly on the door, drawing back as much as she could in the confined space.

  
A boy, one she hadn't met before, entered the room. She softened slightly; based off of his appearance, he didn't look like a predator. He was lean and thin with long, styled hair.

  
She took in a deep breath as she stared into his eyes. The Captain kept a strange film over his eyes, supported by his mask. Most of the crew wore goggles or the glass that helped them see.

  
His eyes were the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

  
They were emeralds that even her oceans treasure could never compare to, the colour of the sea as the sun hit it in exactly the right way. They shone brighter than the dim seaweed of her home, and she wondered how she had lived her life never knowing the colour of his eyes.

  
He looked confused at her presence, before his face lit up with realisation. He smiled, beautifully, at her and she smiled back, showing off the rows of sharp teeth that had replaced her more humane ones.

  
“You are being naughty, sneaking into your Captain's quarters, my lovely sailor,” she crooned, twisting in the bath so she could see him better, “was it to see me?”

  
He grinned, and the action sent her heart to her throat where it sat in a lump.

  
“I wasn't expecting you here,” he spoke, then he murmured quietly, as though to himself, “you are quite the pretty little thing, though.”

  
She smiled, because the gorgeous man before her called her pretty, and she was so happy to have his attention. He placed a light grey coat on the chair, just beside the bath, before crouching down to come eye to eye with her.

  
“You weren't expecting me?” She asked, feeling the urge to grab him and pull him under the water where he could stay and be safe with her forever.

  
Away from all the loud and destructive humans, fires and guns and weapons. She reached her hands out, but settled for running her hands through his hair and over his skin, sharp claws never even grazing him.

  
“Not at all. I forgot you were sent here, lovely,” he didn't interrupt her playing, “what happened to your eyes?”

  
She shrugged.

  
“It helps me see better in the dark,” she whispered, “this reminds me of the sea.” She confided, giggling softly as she pushed her tail out of the water, showing off the shimmering pink.

  
She was bright and beautiful and colourful, and he would be lucky to have her as a mate.

  
“Oh, you are in a sharing mood with me, Princess.” He stared at her tail as though mesmerized, hand reaching out as though he wanted to stroke it but was afraid of being caught by her teeth.

  
“Mhm!” She agreed. “You're so pretty...do you want to swim with me forever when I go home?” She grabbed his hand quickly and without warning, gently guiding him to touch her scales.

  
“I dunno if I'd like that, little beauty,” he whispered, “when are you going home?”

  
“I don't know,” she pouted before brightening suddenly, “you should take me home, now!”

  
He chuckled, smoothing her hair down and pushing plump pink lips up to get a glimpse of her teeth. Not unlike that of sharks he had caught, he thought offhandedly.

  
“I'm not doing that, darling,” he copied her frown, “you have to tell the Captain everything, otherwise we won't get to go home.”

  
She stopped at that, thoughtful. “But the Captain is mean! He said he'd turn me into sushi!” Marinette sniffed, crumpling in on herself at the very thought. The blond sighed.

  
“Are you always this dramatic in the ocean?” He asked her as he drew her into his arms, wet skin and scales dampening his clothes where they touched.

  
“No,” she was quiet, “but I'm really scared and I'm more predator than humane, at the moment.” The words were slipping out without her permission, quiet and ringing with truth.

  
“I see.” He hugged her for a long time, still letting her feel his skin and hair and clothes. She admired his teeth as he did hers, clucking disapprovingly at how rounded and flat they were.

  
That would slow him down when it came to catching and feasting on his prey, but he just found her advice funny. She flicked her tail angrily, because what if she couldn't protect him and another animal got into her territory?

  
She pulled at his fingers, hissing as her examination showed no claws, as a reflex or otherwise. There was a silver ring on his finger, which she cooed over until he pointed her away.

  
Maybe he wasn't a good mate, if he couldn't protect himself or hunt.

  
But, she was willing to teach him as she would any Mer fledgling.

  
“I'm Marinette,” she said after a long while of silence, “please don't tell anyone.”

  
He looked at her in shock, disbelief tinging his words.

  
“I thought names were sacred with your people?”

  
“They are,” her tone was high and breathy, “but I love you, my sailor. Don't you love me?” She looked to be tearing up at the very thought of him not loving her.

  
“Sure,” his words made her preen, “I'm Adrien.”

  
She giggled softly, showing him her teeth again – they fascinated him, apparently and she was more than happy to oblige him.  
And, just to show off, she opened her mouth just a little bit wider, and forced the sharp rows down, focusing on bringing her straighter and flatter ones up. His mouth hung open as he stared into her mouth.

  
She resized her pupils a few times, showing him her vertical slits and the largest she could make them go, after showing him her closed off gills. He didn't resist to her showing and touching, smiling fondly all the while.

  
Standing up, after what must have been hours, he turned to get a large towel.  
“What's that for?” She questioned, staring at it as though it might grow teeth and attack her.

  
“This is a towel,” he explained reassuringly, picking her up with a huge heave, “to dry you pff; the Cap wants you in his bed at night.”

  
Marinette hissed, eyes thinning to threatening slits.

  
“I don't want to sleep in the captains bed!” She huffed. “I want to sleep in yours!”

  
He started laughing at that, and though she rejoiced in the sound, she was left feeling confused and slightly hurt. Did he not want to sleep with her?

  
He noticed her expression and rolled his eyes, hugging her a little tighter. “You have no idea how similar me and the Captain are,” he said, “who knows? You may enjoy it.”

  
She crossed her arms, certain she would not, but backed down. He was her to-be mate, and he knew the ship, the people aboard, better than she ever would.

  
He offered her the coat and she was pleasantly surprised by the stitching in the pattern of little flowers. She slipped it on and immediately felt boxed – trapped in the material. She pointed to her bag that had been left in the corner, and he fetched it for her with little hesitation.

  
He unceremoniously dumped her on the bed, leaving her with a sly “Goodnight, Mari,” and she was alone.

  
By herself and out of the water, she reflected on her behaviour.

  
Oh.

  
_Oh._

  
_Oh no._

  
She had claimed him! This was not good, her Mer could barely resist pulling him underwater; what would happen when she was released? She blushed furiously as she recalled how forward she was, and the exact words she said.

  
She released a muffled scream into the pillow she had taken as her own.

 

* * *

 

 

“This is a bad idea,” Nino shook his head and took a deep drink of an unlabelled bottle, “I told you this was a bad idea.”

  
Adrien shrugged, snatching the bottle for himself. “Don't care.”

  
Nino stared, gobsmacked.

  
“Are you kidding? We have a baby Mer, who we're threatening just so we can find another Mer! And kill that one instead!”

  
Chat pursed his lips, forehead wrinkling as he took another swig. “Baby?” He thought back to his encounter with her in his bathroom. She didn't act like an infant.

  
“Yeah,” Nino said seriously, “she's uninformed, hasn't summoned a storm yet, and is acting on her base instincts! Older Mers see their goals and would do whatever it took to reach them.”

  
“Yet the Mer who so longs for her freedom is still captive.” Adrien murmured, taking Nino's words with a heavy heart. Was he truly ripping a child from her home? Manipulating her?

  
He thought back to her actions. She hadn't been thinking properly, that much was severely obvious.

  
“Chat, mate. I know that look,” Nino shifted uncomfortably, “what did you do?”

  
Adrien was deep in thought, his concentration only breaking when Nino slammed his fist down on the table in front of them.

  
“I...I forgot she was going to be put in my bathroom,” Chat swallowed, “I went in like this.” He gestured to his clearly unmasked face.

  
“And?” Nino prompted.

  
“She thinks she's in love with me,” Chat looked down at his ring, “I think she'll be more willing to give me what I want, then I can let her go."

  
Nino swore.

  
“In love? In love?! You know what happens when mermaids fall in love, right?” Nino hissed, pacing the length of his room, “they accidentally drown the person! And if their love doesn't reciprocate they dash themselves against rocks.”

  
“I know.”

  
“You've seen her, right?” Nino moaned, “she's tiny! I know for a fact that there's never been a sighting of a Mer like her.”

  
Adrien stayed quiet. Nino wasn't wrong, he wasn't being awful for the sake of being awful. Nino wouldnt stop him from doing anything stupid – he would warn him against it, but believed that making mistakes was something a person could do for themselves.

  
Nino wasn't an abuser, though. He might not stand for the mistreatment of the Mer.

  
“I'm leaving,” Adrien stood abruptly, making his way to the door, “I'll think about it.”

  
Nino was worried, but at least he would think about the words they had shared. It might be the first time he had done so.

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien searched for Plagg, his cat and unassuming partner in piracy. The little bastard had run off though, and it left Adrien looking like an idiot, waving foul smelling cheese for the beast.

  
He would have dumped the cheese in the hallway, but Plagg was picky and didn't actually eat mice. Sometimes if he was frustrated he would kill them, but he was far too often nonchalant about anything, everything and whatever was in between.

  
It was late, so he stumbled into his room, placing the cheese on his dresser. He stopped dead at the sight of his pet curled up on the mermaids now naked chest. He supposed she wasn't used to wearing clothes, and he felt no guilt as he admired her body. She was stretched out and looked uncomfortable on the cosy mattress.

  
She was toned, constant underwater activity leaving her nearly no excess fat. Her scales caught a little of the candlelight, her entire body glistening. Her pink scales were more obvious than her upper body ones, the ones that kept her warm when she was presumably deep in the ocean.

  
It had become well known and factual that the shallow Mers – hunting alongside crocodiles and the like in the shallower water – were brown, due to the time they spent in the sun, while the deeper Mers, like he suspected his Marinette was, were pale.

  
The sun probably didn't reach her, and it was a likely explanation for why the Ladybug Mer came up during storms. The one where she sliced his nets, and the one his mother had disappeared in.

  
Her hair was loose, curly and dry. He could see that her hair had a slight blue to it, and it left him wanting to stroke it and see if the colours looked different in the sunset.

  
All on all, she was extremely attractive, and he might not feel bad for taking advantage of her. Calling on Plagg to aid his transformation, he slowly slipped into the bed next to her.

  
He froze as she shifted, but relaxed as she merely wrapped her body around his.

  
Her tail entwined with his legs, arms pressed against his chest as she buried her face into his neck. Adrien usually loathed weaknesses, but in his quest to kill Ladybug, he wouldn't mind acting upon his urges.

  
As long as she reciprocated, of course. Chat Noir was many things – a thief, a murderer, sadistic, cruel, a man of poor humor – but he felt too much pride when women wanted to fuck him. He was above forcing them to.

  
He rested his chin on her head and pulled her closer until she was flush against him, running his fingers over her bare back. He drifted off to sleep like that, holding a beautiful creature close to his heart.

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette woke up cuddling something warm and solid, breathing in a musk she associated with safety and familiarity. She couldn't imagine why the Captain's scent invoked such a reaction within her, but as soon as she realised who was sleeping beside her, she panicked and fell backwards off the decently large bed.

  
She landed with a hard thump, something she truly wasn't accustomed to. Marinette was clumsy, but swimming into rocks didn't hurt that much!

  
“Excited to see me, Princess?” The devilish cat pirate had woken up at her shout, and was grinning at her over the bed frame.

  
“Never,” she replied, already in a bad mood, “and I'm not a princess.”

  
“What makes a princess but her servants?” He winked. “And I am forever your loyal knight.”

  
She flushed at his...flirting? Teasing? Whatever it was, he was in a good mood and she would feel awful for spoiling it.

  
For whatever reason.

  
“If you say so,” her head hurt, and she was guessing from a water deficiency. She did need a lot more of it than a normal human. She noticed him staring strangely at her body, but couldn't come up with an answer as to why he was looking.

  
He blushed under the mask, “I'll call for Alya to help you into a bath, if you'd like.” He offered.

  
She smiled genuinely. “Yes. Please.”  


  
He beamed, and happily sped off to fetch the young woman. Marinette picked up the discarded coat and held it over her body, though it was stifling in its warmth.

  
Marinette was used to much colder climates, and she had evolved to stay warm.

Unfortunately, that warmth was meant to be for deep diving, not aboard a boat. She was warmer than she had ever been in her life, and though she was sure she could grow used to and not mind it, it was strange and uncomfortable.

  
She helped herself up, back onto the bed, heaving in exertion by the time she had managed to pull and wing her tail up. It was much more comfortable than the floor, but a new sensation.

  
She looked up and traced the decorative constellations on the ceiling with her eyes. It was beautiful, though not entirely accurate. Mers had spent more time admiring and giving thanks to their gods than humans, though; it was to be expected.

  
She looked at the shelf full of bound paper, so very close to her, and tried to decipher the scribbles on their spines.

  
Unfortunately, her being blessed with the ability to speak many languages didn't give her the ability to read or write. It was a necessity for Merfolk to learn human languages, as they often travelled all over the world, where people wanted them for different things.

  
They were considered ethereal by Greece, animals near Africa and mysteries to the people wishing to travel in the huge boats.

Not pirate boats or anything, just huge ships with lots of furniture and food.

  
Mers had fun wrecking those.

  
Soon, Alya bustled into the room like an energetic tornado, spitting information left, right and center.

  
“Cap said not to ask for your name, but since the old you disappeared, you can talk to me about mermaid things!” She took a deep breath. “You're not going to eat me, are you?” She seemed a lot more talkative, but that was probably due to the fact it was early and no one had the opportunity to spoil her mood.

  
Marinette shook her head mutely.

  
Alya's eyes widened as she realised something. “Oh my Heavens, did you sleep with the Captain last night?” She whispered as though someone was listening in.

  
“Yes?” Marinette wondered what the big deal was when Alya let out an excited scream, jumping up and down in delight.

  
“Did you two...” She trailed off, making a few obscene gestures that Marinette didn't understand.

  
“What?”

  
“Do the do! The hanky-panky! Shag! Sexy times!” Alya exclaimed, picking Marinette up with a lot of effort.

  
Marinette was slightly insulted – if only she was a full grown Mer, they wouldn't stand a chance at lifting her, then.

  
“What? No!” Marinette blushed, waving her hands as she tried to cleanse her mind of the imagery.

  
“Have you fucked anyone before?” Alya asked, not unpleasantly as she started filling the tub, again.

  
Marinette choked on air, stuttering and blushing as she tried to explain that no she hadn't.

  
Alya seemed to catch on, and laughed sympathetically.

  
“Girl, the Captain let you sleep in his bed. He only lets lovers in there!” She explained. “I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to do that kinda stuff with you.”

  
Marinette gaped. “What? Me? _Sex_?” She started to panic because it was weird and her parents had only really talked about Mermen, and using her charm for sailors who threatened her.

  
Not to have sex with them!

  
The idea made her think of some very vivid and detailed images, and she shook her head to clear them. It was so strange and weird, like everything else on the boat!

Thankfully, Alya seemed to notice that she was in a thinking mood, and left her be after finishing her task.

  
Her stomach gurgled and Marinette pouted. She wanted to go hunt for some fish eggs!  
She splashed the water grumpily, flicking it at Chat when he came in to pick up a small haircomb. It wasn't his, obviously, but she assumed it was the mother's, the one he had been raving about.

  
He gasped in mock offence, messing up her hair with his hands. He was unafraid, and she wanted her mate.

  
He smelled so good, though, through the leather. She grabbed his hand and pulled him closer, scenting him up until she reached his face. He stared into her eyes, and she could believe he was her mate.

  
That's why she didn't fight him when he pressed his lips against hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty please tell me what you think.
> 
> where do you guys think this is going? ;)


	3. It Was Just a Kiss!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of The Kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hAh i bet u thought I would never update. It's short but at least it's something, amirite? 
> 
> My apologies for how long it's been though - please, let me know what you think of it! Is it good, is it bad? Boring or something cool/different? What do you think will happen?
> 
> These are for you so I would love to hear from you so I can know what makes this a good story for you to read, and continue to make this an enjoyable read for you. Thanks so much my loves!

Marinette was still blushing hours later, when the water was cool enough to be comfortable. She would have liked to sleep there but the space was too cramped; she would probably break the thing if her tail thrashed while she was asleep. Still, she whined softly as Alya drained the tub.

"What's up with you?" Alya shot her a glance before turning her attention back to the water. Marinette watched the water too, mesmerised as the water moved in a way she normally only saw during storms. It was amazing what humans could do - how they could replicate nature to suit their own desires, their own needs. She nearly forgot that Alya had said something, only reminded when the human cleared her throat.

"Oh!" Marinette said. "Uh, what do you mean?"

Alya rolled her eyes. Marinette, admittedly, got a little distracted by her eyes. They were pretty. Soft. Like amber or gold; maybe a mix between the two. Whatever it was, Marinette was finding humans and their eyes to be a lovely change, despite her circumstances. Mers rarely had the mind to admire eyes and their colours, especially the deep sea ones. Their pupils expanded to help them see in the dark, and Marinette had genuinely never met a shallow Mer. 

Not for lack of want, but because of her responsibilities.

"You're red as a cherry!" Alya laughed. Marinette could just feel her cheeks burn even brighter in response.

"Oh, no reason," Marinette laughed awkwardly. She didn't want to talk about the kiss just yet, especially considering her reaction to it. She had reacted...

Strangely. There was no other way to put it.

She had pushed the Captain away, flicking her tail in embarrassment. His bathroom was still drenched, she was sure of it. But, that alone might not have been an awful reaction to being kissed unexpectedly. It was the inhumane screech that left her mouth as various emotions rushed through her all at once. She pushed herself underwater, snapping at gloved hands that tried to pull her up - though, looking back, she supposed it might have been alarming for him to witness.

Humans couldn't breathe underwater, after all. Not that she was a human by any means, but it was understandable that his instincts told him to pull her up.

She was sure his poor arms were covered in scratches though, even with the protective leather encasing them. She sighed dreamily. His lean, muscular arms...

She caught herself quickly and scowled slightly; why couldn't she just get her emotions in check? Did she like him or not? Was it sensible?

She didn't know the answers to any of those questions. Alya, thankfully, didn't ask anymore questions. As if sensing her mood, the brunette finished her task quickly - refilling the tub before she left, murmuring a farewell to Marinette.

Marinette was left alone again, with little but her own thoughts to keep her company. She slumped over in the water, huffing unhappily as she did so. Without anyone or anything there to distract her, she was sucked into her own memories.

  


* * *

  


_The Captain's eyes widened when Marinette screamed, a clawed hand reaching out as though to soothe her. Unfortunately, Marinette was full to burst with every emotion imagineable, and she didn't care for his comforting gestures. She swung at him, not bothering to even try and land her hit. He snatched it away, his other hand going to cradle one of his ears. His - admittedly beautiful - face was screwed up in displeasure and pain._   


_"Are you okay, Darling?" he asked softly, despite his apparent discomfort. Marinette was hit with another wave of emotion. Guilt._

_But no! She didn't have anything to feel guilty for, it was all the Captain's fault! He was the one that took her from her home and threatened her, the one that was contradicting himself with his behaviours!_

_She was angry, at herself more than him. He was a human, it was only natural that he was attracted to her; her, a creature that profited from the very same attraction._

_Most of the time, at least._

_She was lonely, and frustrated, and afraid for her own life. She was guilty and vengeful, bitter and sad. Why did everything have to be so complicated in her life? Why was she the one chosen for such an imporant role, why was she the one that always had to suffer for her good deeds?_

_She dunked herself underwater, as though trying to flee her own feelings, her own thoughts. His hands followed her underwater and she snapped angrily at them. Not trying to hurt, just trying to warn away. She could feel her sharp teeth poking through her gums, trigge_ _red by the primal urge in her warning her of danger. She tried to relax. There was no need to hurt anyone. She still needed the Captain's help to get her off the ship, after all._

_There wasn't any danger._

_But that wasn't exactly true; as long as she was on the boat, as long as she was in the Captains home, she was unsafe. The Captain had showed no qualms about hurting her before, both as Ladybug and Marinette. She shuddered, thinking of the gruesome fate that awaited her should he ever discover the truth. What if he - what if he forced her? She had heard the stories from the few Mers that bothered to talk to her._

_Hell, she had rescued Mers from the clutches of greedy pirates, who didn't need them for anything; just wanting something pretty to use and sell._

_That wasn't the future she wanted for herself. Even though it broke her heart to admit it, Adrien wasn't what she wanted for herself. She let herself sob a little under the shallow water that was still much too warm, before resurfacing. It felt like it had been hours when, in reality it was probably more like ten minutes, and the Captain was nowhere to be seen._

_Even though she didn't want to see him, she cried some more all the same._

_  
_

* * *

__

_  
_

The Mer hadn't seen the human since. She chewed her lip slightly, grateful that her flat teeth had returned. It wouldn't do to hurt herself more, not when she was already in such a dangerous situation. She breathed slowly but sharply through her nose as she forced herself to confront some horrible, horrible truths.

The first and most obvious problem; she had no idea what humans were capable of. At once, the prideful beast inside her puffed it's chest out, scratching viciously at her mind. Marinette was ashamed, of course. She should have more control over her instincts, over her own mind. She wasn't a newborn Mer, fresh out of her egg! She didn't need to hide in logs, or catch tiny shrimp because she was small and had to hide from predators!

Marinette was the predator, strong in the ways she hadn't been back then.

And it wasn't fair that it didn't show, that every Mer she knew had such good control already.

(Granted, they were all adults - but she held as much responsibilty as a full-grown Mer, she should be able to show that!)

Mers were raised to be mostly independent; Marinette's parents, for example, only took her in when she was a few months old. Hatchlings were typically laid in safe, calm waters, before they were left to hatch in peace. It was in their nature - nothing awful was meant by it, it was just a way of fleshing out weak hunters and teaching the Hatchlings how to take care of themselves. 

Only some Mers were blessed with more than one egg at a time; favourites of the Gods and Goddesses. So, most families hoped that their Hatchling would survive, their instincts telling them not to interfere with their children.

It was never forever, though. Just a trial period, then the Hatchlings were welcomed into their family's territory and they helped each other survive. The independent survival skills were typically only used by the Nomad travellers, or Mers who had been orphaned.

Marinette had barely ever had to in her life - except for when she was doing her work, per the request of her Goddess. But this mission was going to require every nerve, every lesson she had ever learned in those short months. If anything else happened, she would be forced to be aggressive. She was too pent up, too on edge to continue appealing to the humans and their stupidity.

She couldn't guess what would happen to her and, as a Mer who lived for making plans and solutions, that terrified her.

Gods, she just wanted to go home.

  


* * *

  


Chat Noir was in a foul mood, and the whole ship knew it.

People barely acknowledged him as he walked by, not willing to draw his attention to them. He barked out angry instructions and seethed under his breath when his orders weren't completed right away. There were a few brave enough to go near him though, not in the least bit afraid of his reactions.

Nino wasted no time in cornering his Captain, pushing him below deck and into his and Alya's quarters. A small, brilliant red fox was curled up on the bed, resting it's head on the shell of a large turtle. The aquatic creature usually liked to rest in Nino's tub, but was strangely fond of Alya's companion. Chat wasn't there to question the animals or their behaviour, though, too busy spinning around and pinning Nino with a cold stare.

Nino didn't say anything, just quirked a brow. From there, it was a battle of wills to see who would break first.

Predictably, it was Chat. Even if he was a devilishly handsome rogue whilst in his suit, deep down he was still a people pleaser. And Nino was his first true friend, the first person he ever learned to truly count on. 

"I'm sorry," his shoulders slumped and he breathed heavily at the relief the short sentence granted him. Even if he'd rather be saying it to someone else.

Nino just shrugged, scratching the back of his head like he was nervous. He probably was, but Chat couldn't imagine why - he had just apologised, there were no hard feelings. He didn't want his friend to be afraid of asking him something, of telling him something. So, he nudged his friend's hip with his own. A small, subtle invitation. One that Chat needed Nino to accept because, like it or not, he needed his best friend's advice.

"It was the Mer, huh."

Nino's voice was flat, like he had been expecting this and was disappointed in his own prediciton. Chat nodded slowly, wondering why Nino was so nervous about asking him. It was a simple question, one that was easily answered-

"What did you do to her?"

That one was less easy to answer. He wasn't sure what he did, exactly, but he did remember Nino's warnings. It was just more proof that he should listen to his friends more often; their advice really was invaluable.

"I don't know," he offered honestly, "I mean, I kissed her, but-"

Nino sighed, long and deep, like he was trying to push all the oxygen from his body with the action. Chat shifted anxiously as he watched his friend visibly try to compose himself. Nino nearly never did that. He was too relaxed most of the time, and Chat had to wonder when Nino had become so protective of the Mer. He pushed down the jealous fire that was trying to ignite in the bottom of his stomach as his friend started to speak.

"You know how stupid that was, right?" Nino said, folding his arms. "You know how easily Mers get attached to certain creatures, right? Mate, you're either her next meal, her next mate or both. Not only that - you kidnapped her! What's going to happen to that fuck-up?"

"Well, we're not going to keep her," Chat snapped. The  _alive_ went unsaid but it was heard all the same.

"You're not seriously seducing a baby Mer, so you can kill both her and the one you want, are you? Chat, that's so fu-"

"Stop calling her a baby like she just crawled out of the slimy egg she was hatched from," Chat said, way too calmly. He wanted to tell Nino that no, that wasn't his plan. That it happened in the heat of the moment. That he was supposed to be like that as Chat, that the stuck-up prude who never took what he wanted was named Adrien. But he didn't.

"I'm calling her a baby because that's what she is," Nino said, surprisingly fierce, "in comparison to us, she knows nothing about life up here. She's like a toddler, she barely knows what insects are, or - or how to read! She hasn't been away from her home before, and she hasn't been kissed before."

Chat didn't say anything.

Nino sounded more collected when he continued. "So help me, Chat, if you end up killing her, I'm leaving. It's your ship and your catch, so I won't stop you, but I can't stand to know you'll be murdering innocent, naive little girls on this ship."

"The Ladybug one isn't innocent."

"God, Chat, would you ask a shark not to bite? A bee to not sting? It's their nature to eat humans." Nino took a short breath. "They don't see the world the way we do. And that should be reason enough for you to understand why what you did is wrong."

Chat was running out of patience quickly and he was in the mood for a fight.

"It was a little kiss, Nino, you and Alya have done way worse, probably all over my fucking ship, so don't you dare-"

"Then how did she react," Nino challenged him, "how did she react to it."

Chat flushed slightly, his body tensing in quiet displeasure. It was humiliating, to be chased from your own bathroom because a girl didn't like that you kissed her. And Chat did see the problem. He didn't ask because he knew she would reject him, he just expected natural desire and hormones to do the work for him.

"She screamed," he told Nino grudgingly, "and dunked herself underwater. But I know what you mean, now."

Nino blinked.

His eyes narrowed.

"Chat, I have a really bad feeling you're going to do something stupid."

"I just need to woo her," Chat bared his teeth in a too-wide grin, "and she'll want to stay and help me, no killing necessary."

"Oh my God."

"Thanks for the advice, Nino!" Chat waved brightly, skipping away. He would woo her, but he needed a quick drink first.

"Oh my  _God._ "

  


* * *

  


Marinette was asleep when the Captain stumbled into the bathroom, the man trying to light a candle with little success. Marinette only woke when the black-clad human fell to the ground, hitting his head loudly on the side of the bathtub.

She lurched up with a gasp, causing water to surge out over the side. The Captain hissed as the water soaked him, and Marinette could see him rubbing his face with his clawed hands, like it would help much.

"Captain?" Marinette didn't mean to sound as nervous as she did, but she was rightfully concerned as Chat settled his unfocused eyes on her.

The man smiled slowly, as though he were seeing her through a fog. He stood up straight, nearly falling over again in his haste. "Princess, I - I missed, I missed you!"

Marinette wrinkled her nose.

"You're drunk."

Marinette had never tried the tonic before, but she had seen men drink it when she spied on their boats. They got loud, messy and occasionally fell into the water. Marinette didn't even have it in her to feel bad for them when Mers dragged those unfortunate souls down - the poor bastards laughed and tried to come onto the predators hunting them. 

"Wha?" Chat fumbled over his words. "N-no, I just - just missed you, Princess."

Marinette crossed her arms and looked away, feeling childish for ignoring him but not sure on what else she could do. Killing him would be so easy, but it would also be certain suicide.

"Missed you, Princess," Chat tripped over his feet and landed in the water with a loud  _SPLASH_ and a small whine. "My Princess." 

The man didn't appear to particularly like the water, but he was also clearly too drunk to care very much. He wrapped his arms around her neck, and it was all Marinette could do to angle his face up out of the water so he could breathe as he passed out.

He purred happily, and Marinette couldn't quite hide her smile as she wrapped her arms around his middle and her tail around his legs.

She really was a baby Mer, controlled by her base emotions. That thought didn't bring her as much disappointment as it should have.

She hummed a soft, lilting melody that echoed around the room as she drifted off as well.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like i said in the first note, this is for you guys! tell me how i can make reading this better for you xx


	4. Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a madness to the air; and the pink Mer might not be as innocent as she seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS BEEN SO LONG.
> 
> quick, you can now visit [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xbloodrunsredx)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> feel free to message me, leave me requests, etc etc!

Marinette really should have killed him. 

But she wasn't stupid, and having a dead man with her (whether she killed him or allowed him to drown of his own stupidity) was bound to end with two corpses on the ship. He wasn't very heavy, but she was tempted to push him off her and out of the water. She didn't, though, and continued her song long after he fell asleep. She wished she knew why, but all she didn't know much on the boat.

She wished she had her mother with her, to ask her questions and get advice, and the knowledge that it wasn't possible made loneliness bloom and fester in her heart. Before it had been an ache but she could feel misery washing down her limbs, dragging her down - she wondered if it was what the sailors felt when they got dragged down by her kin and she couldn't blame them for thrashing and struggling.

Chat pressed into her neck and she let him, running her sharp nails through his hair as she became steadily more weighed down by more than the cat-like sailor.

The boat rocked and her tail followed the motion.

_Back and forth._

_Back and forth._

It was mesmerising and she found focusing on that, more than anything, helped her feel more at home. More secure. More safe. 

Eventually her eyelids were dragged down again, dreams of seaweed and a little black catfish, swimming in and out of sight, filling her head.

 

* * *

 

She rose with the sun, and apparently the Captain woke earlier, because she was alone when she woke up.

The water was no longer the comfort it had been; it was slimy and stagnant, missing the cold flow of the currents she had taken for granted in her home. Her scales itched, and her skin felt horrible and clammy - and, never being one to just stay still and deal with discomfort, she threw herself to the floor. It wasn't much better, but it was a lot less stifling than before.

Marinette's hair fell into her eyes, and she struggled with peeling it away. She couldn't say it was a familiar feeling; her talons could barely pierce her skin, and scraped uncomfortably over the finer, paler scales that littered her body. Her hair just fell back onto her face, and clung to her fingers. She shifted until she was leaning against the tub, tail curled up beneath her, and spotted something hanging over the edge of the vanity counter.

She reached forward, her tail winding like a serpent's to make up for her shift of weight, and grabbed at it. It was two strips of cloth, not one like she had thought; they were tattered, and looked like they had come from a shirt or garment of sorts. Raking her hands through her hair, still cautious, she tied one strip around one bunch of hair, and one strip around the other. 

She could finally see again - though she wouldn't have much use for this when she was back in the sea, where her hair drifted with the ocean, it was a nifty little trick, and one she didn't mind at all.

"Miss?" She whipped her head around to look at the door, the boy with glass eyes wringing his fingers in the doorframe. "Are you alright?"

Silly Marinette, she chided herself. His eyes weren't glass, he just saw with it.

"No," she said, her charm flickering on and off. She couldn't help but feel there was no use - even if she did manage to wrangle this man into helping her, it would be too easy for the Captain to cut them down before they reached the top deck. "I want to go home. The water is too-" _still, quiet, lonely._ "Too old." She finished after a moment of brief deliberation.

"Too old?" He asked, moving closer. His eyes remained fixed on the bath, obviously avoiding staring at her. Marinette could have deflated even more at that. At home, she was never deprived of attention - she could revel in her beauty, and others could too. But here, paying attention to her was always on orders.

Well, maybe... Something inside her purred at her sailor with the precious-stone eyes, a beast that preened at the affection he bathed her in.

The Captain paid her attention too; sleeping with her, making the water that much easier to bear. She didn't hate it, but she didn't know if she trusted in his intentions. 

Well, of course she didn't! His plans were to kill her, to toss her to mermaid killers, and reap the rewards! Whatever kind, generous,  ~~almost loving~~ behaviour he showed, was a blatant lie.

Like a leashed animal, she threw her arms out, scratching at the tub, growling viciously. If she had legs, she’d be pacing.

She didn’t know what to feel, and the confusing whirlwind was a new feeling - if she didn’t know what to feel, she’d be angry and demanding until it all made sense. They might be forced to throw her back, then, back to where she belonged once and for all. 

"Yes!" She snarled, her lips curling. She could feel her eyes buring with vitriol, and her blood with it. The boy glanced down to look her in the eyes, startled by her tone. "Too old! Too bad! I need to go home, now, so let me  _go."_

She felt bad. The anger too soon washed away, like the remnants of a boat lost to the sea. She was tired, she was moody - her head was flipping this way and that way, upside down and right way up. There was too much going on, too many feelings to sort through, and she wanted to bury herself in the sand. She just wanted to go home - she didn't want to be crazed, or bloodthirsty, or create an even worse reputation for her species.

But there was a madness to land that she couldn't compare to the sea. The sailors that drowned, killing themselves for a glimpse of her brethen, desperate for one kiss... That madness killed them, and she didn't want to be victim to the disease of air.

Her body, her mind... They weren’t used to these conditions, not the way land men were. She couldn’t cope with the feeling of tacky water creeping in between her scales and seeping into her soul, staining her essence. 

Something terrible must have shown in her eyes because the boy backed away, the glass in front of his eyes glinting in light stolen from the sun.

The sun she shouldn't have to see, that she shouldn't be forced to shy away from lest she burn. She had never been in its glare for so long, and it was scalding. The warmth she felt naturally was a different kind - a gentle pressure, a solid comfort. And this?

This was torture.

Living here was torture.

She had two options in that moment: burst into tears, or lunge for the only person there that was reminding her of her enslavement.

Marinette had always been a multi-tasker, and decided to do both.

Her claws sunk into his leg when she jumped forward, her torso landing on the wood with a painful thump.

He fell backward and scuttled away, and she was too crippled by her tail to follow him. He let out a strangled yell, and the door slammed; leaving her blissfully and terribly alone.

She screamed.

 

* * *

 

"Captain!" Nino ran into Chat, limbs shaking, and his leg dripping blood onto the wooden floors. “Captain!”

”Nino!” Chat held onto his arms, holding him still even with his adrenaline fuelled strength. “What - what happened? You were supposed to check on the Mer, is-“

”She attacked me!” If Nino were a lesser man, he would be bawling. If he weren’t a pirate, and trained to be tougher than steel, then he would be howling and begging for help. “She - Jesus, she was feral, I’ve never seen anything like it, oh my god.”

Nino kept babbling; drawing connections from the Mer to tigers, and wild-cats, of the slits of her eyes, the way she tried to pull him down... He was lucky to not have been killed and devoured, by the sound of things. 

Chat’s expression darkened, and a dangerous thought crossed his mind as he helped Nino lay down.

Was the spotted Mer his mother’s killer?

Or was the pretty pink one, the one that had wormed her way under his skin and into his bed, a monster after all?

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey babes, kudos and comment!! let me know what you think will happen next!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you loved it! Comments and kudos really motivate me, so hinthint ;)


End file.
